Sigil Magic
Sigil Magic is an ancient and forgotten art and a form of magic that allows for usage of spells beyond the Master-level of each school. Sigils Sigils are created from various symbols that hold meaning to the person that writes them and thus is different for every mage. Evolution Unlike other forms of Magic, Sigil Magic can evolve into greater forms of magic, any master can learn the first Sigil magic but only through decades of practice and study with a single spell can it evolve, some spells can evolve twice but these spells often require Divine or Daedric assistance to attain. Such spells are known as Legendary Spells. Illusion A few spells that can be used through Illusion Sigil Magic *Mass Harmony - Increases the area of effect **Greater Mass Harmony - Greatly increases the area of effect as well as potency of the spell *Mass Hysteria - Increases the area of affected individuals **Greater Mass Hysteria - Greatly increases the area of effect as well as potency of the spell *Mass Mayhem - Increases the area of affected individuals **Greater Mass Mayhem - Greatly increases the area of effect as well as potency of the spell Alteration A few spells that can be used through Alteration Sigil Magic *Daedraflesh - Caster ignores 100% of all physical damage for 30 seconds **Greater Daedraflesh - Caster ignores 100% of all damage for 60 seconds. *Irresistible Paralysis- All targets in the area are paralyzed for 30 seconds **Greater Irresistible Paralysis - All targets in the area are paralyzed for 60 seconds Destruction A few spells that can be used through Destruction Sigil Magic *Mass Blizzard - Creates a massive blizzard that surrounds the caster. Exhausts, Damages and Freezes opponents for 10 seconds. **Greater Mass Blizzard - Creates recurring massive blizzards surrounding the caster. Exhausts, Damages and Freezes opponents for 30 seconds. *Mass Fire Storm - Creates a massive fire storm that surrounds the caster. Damages and Burns opponents for 20 seconds. **Greater Mass Fire Storm - Creates recurring massive fire storms centered a the caster. Damages and Burns opponents for 60 seconds. *Mass Lightning Storm - Fires a continuous stream of lightning in all directions. Electrocutes, and Disintegrates opponents, Damages Magicka **Greater Mass Lightning Storm - Fires a continuous stream of lightning in all directions. Electrocutes, and Disintegrates opponents, Drains Magicka *Chaos Storm - A Combination of the above Mass forms **Greater Chaos Storm - A combination of the above Greater Mass forms ***Apocalyptic Storm - A Legendary Spell said to bring about the end times through Destruction Magic *Pillar of Flame - Creates a large column of fire at a location specified by the caster **Eruption - Causes an explosion of flame to spring forth from the ground like a Volcano. Conjuration A few spells that can be used through Conjuration Sigil Magic *Aedric Sealing - A Sealing spell with the ability to seal an Aedric being or creature.within an object or person, kills the caster. *Daedric Sealing - A Sealing spell with the ability to seal a Daedric being or creature within an object or person, kills the caster. *Daedric Thrall - Summons a Dremora Lord permanently. **Greater Deadric Thrall - Summons a Dremora Valkynaz Permanently. *Thrall Weapon - Creates a magic weapon of choice permanently. Sheathe it to dispel. **Greater Thrall Weapons - Creates multiple hovering weapons around the caster, able to damage anyone who gets too close. *Raise Dragon - Raises a dragon back to life as a Zombie for 60 seconds. **Draconic Thrall - Raises a dragon back to life as a Zombie permamently **Create Skeletal Dragon - Conjures a Skeletal Dragon for 60 seconds *Mass Dread Zombie - Raises up to 20 Zombies at once, for 120 seconds **Greater Mass Dread Zombie - Raises up to 40 Zombies at once for 120 seconds ***Undead Horde - Raises up to 100 Zombies at once for 60 minutes. *Undead Chariot - creates a chariot with an undead archer and chariooteer, led by an undead horse. Usually skeletons. Restoration A few spells that can be used through Restoration Sigil Magic *Mass Ward - Increases armor ratings by 100 points, and negates spell damage or effects in a selected area. **Greater Mass Ward - Negates all damage and effects, in a selected area *Rejuvenation - Heals everything close to the caster 500 points. Affects even atronachs and machines, but not undead **Greater Rejuvenation - Heals and Cures everything close to the caster to full, kills undead ***Perfect Recreation - Heals everything close to the caster, cures poison, diseases, lycantrophy, vampirism and death. *Destroy Undead - Destroys any undead on touch **Circle of Undead Destruction - Destroys all undead in a selected area. *Aedric Circle - Undead entering the circle will flee. Caster heals 100 points per second inside it. ** Circle of Gods - Undead entering the circle will die. Anyone entering the circle is healed to perfect health, not including undead. * Necromantic Circle - Heals Undead to perfect health. but not the living, atronachs or machines Mysticism A few spells that can be used through Mysticism Sigil Magic *Mythic Dispel - dispels all effects on the caster **Mass Mythic Dispel - dispels all effects on the caster and his/her allies. *Mythic Life Detection - Upon cast, it detects all creatures within sight of the caster permanently. **Mass Mythic Life Detection - Permanently detect all creatures in the vicinity. *Mythic Soul Trap - Captures the souls of all nearby creatures and people. **Mass Mythic Soul Trap - Captures the souls of all nearby creatures and people, even dragons and daedra *Mythic Spell Absorption - Upon cast, it has a 75% chance to absorb any spell directed towards the caster for 75 seconds. **Mass Mythic Spell Absorption - Upon cast, it has a 75% chance to absorb any spell directed towards the caster or his/her allies for 75 seconds. *Mythic Spell Reflection - Upon cast, it has a 75% chance to reflect any spell directed towards the caster for 75 seconds. **Mass Mythical Spell Reflection - Upon cast, it has a 75% chance to reflect any spell directed towards the caster or his/her allies for 75 seconds. *Mythic Telekinesis - It allows the caster to manipulate any object within sight, for 60 seconds **Mass Mythic Telekinesis - It allows the caster to manipulate all objects within sight, for 60 seconds at the same time, even creatures. *Mass Teleportation - Allows someone to Teleport multiple people at once. **Greater Mass Teleportation - Allows someone to Teleport multiple people and even entire buildings at once. *Mythic Teleportation - Removes all limits of Teleportation within Nirn **Greater Mythic Teleportation - Allows teleportation to anywhere in the Aurbis. Thaumaturgy A few spells that can be used through Thaumaturgy Sigil Magic *Mass Ghost Form - Turns Caster and allies Invisible and grants levitation. **Greater Mass Ghost Form - Turns Caster and Allies Invisible, Incorporeal and grants levitation. *Mass Charm Entity - Pacifies all creatures or people nearby. **Greater Mass Charm Entity - Pacifies all creatures, people and dragons nearby. *Mass Reflection - Reflects all magic directed at the caster or his allies. **Greater Mass Reflection - Reflects all magic directed at the caster or his allies, even shouts. *Mass Spell Shield - Nullifies Magic directed at the caster and his allies. **Greater Mass spell shield - Nullifies Magic directed at the caster and his allies, even shouts. *Mass Liquid Walking - Allows the caster to walk on water, lava and most other liquids. **Greater Mass Liquid Walking - Allows the caster to walk on any liquid, including the black sea of apocrypha Combination Sigil Magic Combination magic are spells that require a user to combine two or more schools of magic to cast one spell *Phoenix fire - Enreaths the user in flames, rapidly healing all wounds, a Destruction-Restoration combination spell Enchanting Enchanting an item through Sigil magic has multiple properties *Unlimited charges on any item. *Unlimited amount of enchantments *Can enchant weapons with armor enchantments. *Can enchant armor with weapon enchantments. *No restriction on enchantments on various pieces of weapons and armor. *Staves can also be enchanted. *Plates, Jugs, stones, twigs, books and such can also be enchanted. *Disenchanting does not destroy the piece, only removes the enchantment and grants you it's knowledge. Sigil Magic enchantment also adds a few new enchantments to any piece enchanted with it *Unbreakable, weapons and armor will never break *Eversharp, bladed and piercing weapons will never dull. *Gravity pull, any weapon enchanted will pull the target and the dangerous part of the weapon together with great force, this can be toggled. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Powers and Abilities